911
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: To the fallen on 9/11 we'll never forget you  10 year anniversary of 9/11 the day we'll never forget   Read it for everyone who died, for all those who were killed on 9/11


I don't own KND

I know a lot of people on here are not from the US like me so this might be confusing, after reading this I hope everyone takes an understanding of what went on the day of September 11, 2001.

**What happened**

On September 11 also known as 9/11 four planes were hijacked by terrorists from Afghanistan. Those planes were full of everyday people, fathers, mothers, uncles, aunts, and children, all of that and more. Boarding the planes for different reasons but all suffered the same fate.

At 9am the first plane's pilot was killed by the terrorists and they crashed the plane into one of the world trade center buildings (aka a 110 story building in New York) everyone on the plane (including the terrorists) and everyone in the building on and around the 80th floor died instantly. Smoke filled the sky and people walking down the street screamed in terror as the flames shot up burning the building. Due to the flames barely anyone from the very high floors made it down alive. Everyone thought it was an accident, that the pilot didn't mean to do it, what they didn't know was the pilot was already killed soon after takeoff.

In the second building, right next to it and just as big everyone began going home. But they were told to stay there because the fire wasn't close enough to affect them. Then a second plane hit the building.

Fire fighters and police officers ran into the building knowing very well that they probably wouldn't make it out. They are the real heroes.

People above the 80th floor took drastic measures because the fire spread and was so hot. From the streets of New york you could see people jumping out of the windows of the 110 story building.

Now America was under attack, they knew they were under attack. What they didn't know is that a 3rd plane was hijacked. This time heading for Washington DC, this has a lot of important buildings there.

The plane crashed into the Pentagon (some sort of government building I guess) and many were killed there too. Again resulting in fire.

We may never know where the fourth plane was going because the people aboard the plane found out what was going on and took over the plane. We know this because they used phones to call home and tell they're families. One flight attendant said they were boiling water to pour on them. When they took over the plane no one knew how to fly it and crashed it into a field. They saved so many, many people's lives.

This is a piece of historical fiction, because it is based off of true events but I'm putting these fictional characters in the shoes of many other children.

It's now the ten year anniversary of this tragic day

Hoagie Gilligan, only 13 years old, waited patiently in the first row of seats. Beside him, his little brother Tommy, his mother and grandmother, all of them silent; behind him was his best friend Wally Beatles, Abby Lincoln, Nigel Uno, and Kuki Sanban.

The only sound that could be heard was the speech the president was giving on stage talking about September's events.

Wally hid his eyes in his hair so no one would see him cry, he needed to be strong for Kuki who was now crying into his orange hoody. Abby hid her tears under her hat and Nigel's behind his sunglasses. It was the most sunny day in the world but today wasn't for playing. Today was for remembering.

"a hero, this man was a hero, he rushed into the building, before it collapsed and lead many people to safety" The president stated "Unfortunately this man didn't make it out when the first building collapsed, but we have his son, Hogarth P. Gilligan here to except his award"

Hoagie looked around for a second

_Award?_

Hoagie knew his dad was a hero but it wasn't until he saw the pictures on the big projector that random people on the street took of him saving many lives that he realized his dad was more than a hero, he was fire fighter.

Wally patted his friend on the back, edging him to go up there. Hoagie slowly walked onto the stage, that was placed right outside and the president handed him a medal. It was a gold color with a picture of the world trade center buildings on it.

Hoagie walked over to the microphone and stated

"thank you so much…I'm sure my dad would've loved this award, and I would love for him to get it in person but…my dad left this world a hero, he's more of hero then anyone I know!" Hoagie exclaimed, leaving his mother proud "So thanks" tears rolled down Hoagie's cheek, proud of his father but sad he was gone.

Hoagie walked back to his metal seat where his friends gave him a small thumbs up.

On September 11 Hoagie's dad rushed into the building though he was advised not to, because of that many lives was saved, he couldn't save himself for his sons but he managed to save others for their kids.

My teacher says that most people if they were old enough can remember where they were on September 11, 2001, according to my mom I was at my grandmother's house.

Where were you?

Review if you care about over 3,000 people dying that day even if you don't live in this country.


End file.
